Roxas, KeyBlader & DragonSlayer, Book 2
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: Summary: (AU/Canon mix) Sequel to Book 1. Pairings: 3rd-gen-dragonslayer/17-year-old!Roxas & Keyblade/3rd-generation-dragonslayer/17-year-old!Wendy, NaLi, Gruvia, GaLevy, Jerza, Loke/Lucy, Mira/Laxus, Elfman/Evergreen. Starts in Fairy Tail Ep 1. Ends at Tenrou Island. Book 3 KH 1 game. Hiatus until MMSFRW:B1 is done!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer, Book 2

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ ***BOOM***_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

( ) = Narration out of flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for this fic, Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used. Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world. We are now in Canon!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Hargeon Town, Train Station, Fiore, 12:00am, June 3rd, Year X784**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We see a train cart opening it's doors. First out is a 5" 6', voluptuous, 16/17 yr old girl with pale skin, blue eyes & silver hair in a pixie cut. She wears a maroon tank top, cut in a v-neck, a tan jean skirt, and hiking boots. On her left shoulder is a dark navy Fairy Tail Guild Mark. It's Lisanna Straus!)

(Following her is a 3 ft tall, bipedal magic blue cat (Exceed) named Happy. He has black eyes, white chest fur, and wears a green bundle on his back. Under the bundle are his white bird wings, and under those is a green Fairy Tail Mark on his back.)

(Last to get off the train is a young, 17 yr old boy with decent muscles, a sleeveless black vest, black pants & waistcoat, black sandals, no shirt, a white dragon-scale scarf, almond colored eyes & spiky pink hair. On his right shoulder is a bright red Fairy Tail Mark. He is Lisanna's boyfriend, the 1st Generation Fire DragonSlayer, Salamander, a.k.a. Natsu Dragneel! ...And he's recovering from motion sickness.)

Natsu: "Ugh, why'd it have to be a train?!" Lisanna: "It was the fastest way to town." Natsu: "Now that we're here, LETS GO FIND IGNEEL!" Lisanna: "Igneel's not here. We're looking for someone who's impersonating you!" Natsu: "I'M ALL FIRED UP! LETS GO!" Happy: "Aye Sir!"

(They spend 30 minutes looking, before they hear a crowd of girls screaming "Salamander!". But they're addressing someone else!)

Impostor: "So girls, I'm having a party on my yacht tonight, and your all invited!" Girls: *Swoon over the fake Salamander.* (Lisanna puts a hand on 1 girl's shoulder, and she snaps awake, as if she were in a trance. (After everyone else leaves, Natsu & Co. join the girl for lunch.)

(The girl is 17, voluptuous, 5" 2', with shoulder-length blonde hair in a side ponytail. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and wears blue boots, a white mini-dress with blue trim & lining, and a short blue skirt. She has a whip, and key ring w/ several magic keys on it: some gold, others silver. This is Lucy.)

Lucy: "Thanks you guys! That man was using illegal love magic on that crowd. If you hadn't shown up, I'd have been under his influence! My name's Lucy, and I'm a Celestial Mage. I use magic spirit keys *the ones on her key ring* to summon celestial spirits! I was looking to join Fairy Tail, but I heard Salamander was here."

Natsu: "Then lets go! I'm the real Salamander!" *shows mark & magic.*

* * *

 **Hargeon Town, Impostor's Yacht, 7:00pm, Year X784**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Thug 1: "Bora, we hit the jackpot! All these lovely ladies are gonna fetch a high price on the slave market!" Impostor/Bora of Prominence: "Well, it IS my plan!" ?: "Think again!" *Natsu & Co. burst into the hall.* Natsu: "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the REAL Salamander! *Shows guild mark* And I'm gonna-" *Face turns green: he's motion sick.*

Happy: "Natsu's biggest weakness is magical transportation: he's motion sick." Lucy: "I can handle that." *takes out a Golden Spirit Key* _**"Open, Gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!"**_ (A bell ringing is heard, and a voluptuous, blue haired mermaid in a bikini top with a jug in her hands appears.)

Aquarius: "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, LUCY, SUMMONING ME AT THIS HOUR!?" Lucy *Scared*: "I just need you to wash this boat ashore, that's all!" Aquarius: "Fine, but after that, my 7 day vacation starts!" *She makes a tidal wave, washing the boat ashore... With everyone still aboard!* "Now, I gotta go to my boyfriend. And he's HOT." *Aquarius vanishes.*

Natsu *climbs ashore*: "So your name's Bora? Well I'll show ya what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" Happy: "Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of the guild Titan Nose some years ago." Bora: "I don't care who you are! I'll roast you alive! _**"Prominence Flame!"**_ *Summons a wave of fire, engulfing Natsu!*

Lucy: "Natsu! Bora roasted him!" Lisanna *knocking out thugs w/ legs turned into kangaroo legs by Take Over Magic*: "So he thinks. Natsu is the Fire DragonSlayer. Fire won't hurt him. It strengthens him!" *Sound of chewing is heard, Natsu ate all the fire!*

Natsu: "Those were the worst flames I've ever tasted! But thanks for the chow. I'M ALL FIRED UP!" *Lights himself on fire, and charges Bora* _**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**_ *Bora gets thrown skyward.* Natsu *shoots above Bora, cocking a flaming fist*: _**"Fire dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ *Punches Bora, and when they land, half the harbor is a smoking crater. The Royal Army shows up.*

Natsu: "Time to go, you wanted to join our guild, right?" Lucy: "YES!" Lisanna: "Let's go!" *Grabs Lucy, and they run from the Army.*

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town, Fiore, 10:00am, June 4th, Year X784**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find our Mages standing in front of a 3 story tall, pagoda-style building. It has the doors you'd find in a wild west bar (Saloon). It has a green banner, w/ the guild emblem on it. The gates have a sign that reads "FAIRY TAIL.") Lucy: "I can barely believe I'm here!" Natsu: "C'mon, everyone's inside!" *Opens door, only to get hit in the face w/ an ice blast.*

Gray Fullbuster (Ice Mage of Fairy Tail: He has black eyes, messy black hair, a silver cross-shaped necklace, and nicely toned muscles. He's 17, Natsu's height... And he's in his boxers.): "You've been gone all night, Flame-Brain! What did ya wreck this time?"

Natsu: "You wanna say that to my face, Stripper King?!" Gray *Looks down*: "Damn it, not again!" *They enter the guild. The inside has tables, benches, a job board & bar counter, w/ kitchen. There's stairs going to the 2nd floor, and the Master's office. Only S-Class Mages can take jobs from the 2nd floor.*

(Sitting at a table are 2 17 yr old Keybladers/DragonSlayers: Roxas Cromwell & Wendy Marvell.)

Roxas: 5" 8' tall, windswept, spiky blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He has pale skin, and a muscular/athletic build. He wears a short-sleeved, platinum chainmail shirt (made of his dragon Arcadia's scales and enchanted to grow w/ him.) and his platinum gauntlet on his right forearm that grows w/ him and turns into Keyblade Armor. His guild mark is on his right shoulder.

Over his shirt, Roxas has a black & white checker-patterned, sleeveless vest w/ red collar. He also wears a dragon tear necklace that repels Zeref's Death Magic. To top it off, he has platinum colored, steel-toed boots, and beige sports pants (you don't need to zip/button them). He's the 3rd Gen. Twilight DragonSlayer/wielder of 2 keyblades at once/S-class Mage/Key Of Destiny, Roxas Cromwell!

Wendy: 5" 6' tall, pale skin, brown eyes, voluptuous body, hip-length cobalt blue hair w/ 2 shoulder-length bangs on the sides of her face. She wears a blue/green, strapless top that hugs her figure, with a wide v-neck in front. She has a beige shorts/skirt combo, and azure slip-on shoes. Her guild mark is on her right shoulder.

On her left shoulder is a Blue/Green Pauldron (Shoulder Armor) w/ 3 inch sleeve that becomes her Keyblade Armor. To finish the look, she has dragon-tear earrings from her dragon Grandeena (that repel death magic). She is one of the guild's "Beauty Queens." She's the 3rd Gen. Sky DragonSlayer/Keyblade wielder (1 blade at a time)/S-Class Mage/Maiden of The Sky/Girlfriend of Roxas, Wendy Marvell!

End Ch 1

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it! The 1st chapter of Book 2! Next ch, Lucy meets the entire guild (Especially her future boyfriend, Loke!), and Roxas & Wendy train w/ their magic to take on Laxus again, but w/o the Keyblades/Armor! Stay Tuned! I update when I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer, Book 2

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 ** _'Hmm'_** = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack

 ** _*_** **BOOM** ** _*_** = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

( ) = Narration out of flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for this fic, Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used. Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world. We are now in Canon!

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town, Fiore, 10:00am, June 4th, Year X784**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Lucy: "Are those 2 who I think they are?!" Lisanna: "Yup, they are 1 of the guild's power couples: Roxas Cromwell (The boy) & Wendy Marvell (The girl) of Fairy Tail." Roxas: "Hi, nice to meet'cha!" Wendy: "Likewise."

Lucy: "Hi, my name's Lucy. I ran into Natsu, Lisanna & Happy while trying to get here from Hargeon!" Elfman: "Seems we got a new member. I'm Elfman Strauss, Lisanna's older brother. And I'm the MANLIEST in Fairy Tail."

(Elfman is a 7 and a 1/2 feet tall, 17yr old boy with spiky white hair, tanned skin, blue eyes & has perfectly sculpted abs to make body builders jealous. His guild mark is on his right pectoral. He's wearing an open blue coat, same colored pants, and wooden sandals.)

Mira: "Hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss, Elfman's & Lisanna's older sister. I overheard you wanting to join. Welcome to Fairy Tail." (Mira is an 18yr old, 6" tall woman w/ long white hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and a voluptuous body.

(Mira wears a sleeveless red dress, laced w/ white, that hugs her figure, and blue, low heeled shoes. She seems to have a perpetual smile on her face. Her guild mark is on her left shoulder.)

Loke: "Hello, I'm Loke, and who are you, my lady?" (Loke is an spiky ginger-haired, 17yr old boy, 5" 4', with glasses w/ blue lenses, and fair skin. He wears black boots, an orange shirt, black pants & a green, long sleeved coat w/ a white-furred collar.)

Lucy: _'OMG HE IS HOT!... But, there's something mysterious about him. I just can't put my finger on it.'_ "Hi, I'm Lucy! I'm new here!" Loke: *sees the key ring on her belt w/ her spirit keys. He goes pale.* "Oh, y-y-y-you're a celestial mage... Heh, who'd a thought?"

Lucy: _'OK, something seems wrong. Also, his eyes seem so sad. Maybe I can help.'_ "Is something wrong Loke, I'd like to help if I can?" Loke: _'Huh? how'd she catch on... I should split, but I can't stop looking into her eyes...'_ "Just had a bad experience w/ a Celestial Mage years ago." Lucy: "Maybe I can help..." Loke: "O-o-o-ok..." _'Why did I say that?! But, her gaze is so... warm, kind, pure...'_ Lisanna: _'OOH, Cupid strikes!'_

Mira: _"I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR! LUCY & LOKE - WHAT A CUTE SHIPPING! I MUST MATCH THEM TOGETHER! I'LL LET THE GIRLS KNOW!' _Elfman/Cana/Natsu/Gray/Roxas/Wendy: _'oh boy, Mira discovered some new couple/targets/victims!'_

Mira: "Where'd you like your mark, & what color?" Lucy: "Back of my right hand, in pink." Cana: "Welcome to the guild, new girl. I'm Cana." (Cana is a voluptuous, 5" 4' tall, 17yr old girl w/ fair skin, brown eyes, black pants & shoes, and the rest of her outfit is a bikini top. She's sitting on a table, drinking a barrel of beer.)

Natsu: "Now that we all know each other, let's party-" *gets an ice blast in the face.* Gray: *is now naked.* "You just got back, flame-brain!" Natsu: "Oh yeah, you wanna tussle, Walking popsicle?!" Gray: "Ash for breath!" Natsu: "Pervy Flasher!" Gray: "Damn it, not again!"

(Soon, a fight breaks out. Natsu & Gray are fighting in a dust cloud. Elfman joins in (Elfman: "I'll show ya how a REAL MAN fights!) and soon, everyone's in until Roxas, Loke & the girls are left at the bar.)

Markarov: *in his giant form. He slams the brawlers into a wall* "You punks! I've got something to say!" *He turns into a 3" tall old man w/ a blue circular badge w/ a cross design, an orange shirt, green pants, and a jester hat w/ jester shoes.*

Markarov: "Do you see this paperwork?! The Magic Council is giving me several earfuls! *starts scolding them for property damages* Gray, after finishing your job you walked around naked until you got back! And Natsu-"

Natsu: "Hey, that guy Bora from Titan's Nose was impersonating me, and abducting girls in Hargeon w/ illegal love magic to sell for slaves! I let him have it!" Markarov: "In that case, you had every right to pummel him like that!" *Gives a speech saying not to let the Council keep you down, and embrace your freedom.*

Lucy: "Never a dull moment here." _'What have I gotten myself into?!'_

End Ch 2

* * *

 **I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S NOT EASY DOING 3 FICS AT ONCE! ALSO, I'M HAVING TROUBLE W/ MY MUSE. I'LL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC IN 4MONTHS OR LESS! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas, KeyBlader & DragonSlayer, Book 2

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

" **H** e **l** l **o!** " = Psycho/crazy voice

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 ** _'Hmm'_** = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack

 ** _*_** **BOOM** ** _*_** = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this fic, Wendy's default Keyblade, Divine Maelstrom (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used. Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world. We're now in Canon!

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town, Fiore, 10:00am, June 7th, Year X784**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Mira: "So Lucy, how are you settling in?" Lucy: *slumped over the bar* "The good news- I found a nice apartment w/ a rent of 70,000 Jewels per month. It's got practically everything! The bad news is- how do I earn the money?!"

Roxas: *comes over w/ Wendy* "Simple. You see, the guild members take jobs. Each job offers a reward, varying upon difficulty. *Points to the Quest Board* Just pick one from there."

Wendy: "However, there are S-class jobs on the 2nd floor only S-class mages like me & Roxas can take." Lucy: "Really? Some jobs are that hard?" Loke: *comes and sits beside Lucy* There are also SS class Quests, Decade Quests that have been sitting in the guild for 10+ yrs. since they came in, and Century Quests that have been here for 100+ yrs."

Lucy: "100+ YEARS?! Wow, I never knew that was possible." Loke: "Don't sweat it, soon you'll be making a name for yourself, too."

 _1 month later, Clover Town_

 **Clover Town, Guild Master Conference, Fiore, 10:00am, July 7, Year X784**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Master Markarov: *notices a messenger bird, w/ a letter that shows a hologram of Mira* "Oh, look, it seems we have mail from Mira!" Holo-Mira-Recording: "Guess what Master! Erza returned today, with news that Dark Guild Eisenwald got their hands on Lullaby, a demon flute made by Zeref!"

(The Guild Masters pale considerably.) Holo-Mira-Recording: "Roxas is leading a team of himself, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Loke and our new member Lucy to stop them! This is Fairy Tail's strongest team, a historical moment!"

Guild Masters: "HISTORICAL MOMENT?!" Markarov: "THOSE 8 ARE SO POWERFUL THEY'LL CAUSE A TREMOR SO STRONG FIORE WILL SHATTER INTO PEACES, LOST TO THE SEA FOREVER!"

 _2 hours later, same place & day_

(Pretty much goes like this: Wendy inhaled the wind barrier after Virgo dug a tunnel, and Natsu trounced Erigor, now they're at Clover, and Lullaby is awake, a giant demon made of wood with flute holes on his spine & arms. Oh, and Roxas leads the team because Erza suggested it, saying she knew he could do it.)

Roxas: "Okay, here's the plan: Me, Wendy, Natsu, Gray & Erza will draw Lullaby to the mountains. Everyone else, evacuate the area and then come join us!" Team Roxas (Replacing Team Natsu): "AYE SIR!" Lucy: _'Great, now we all sound like Happy!'_

(The plan worked, Lullaby now has too many extra holes, and now we cut to the final battle.) Roxas: "ALLRIGHT TEAM, LET'S FINISH IT WITH OUR BEST MOVES!"

Roxas: **_"DragonSlayer Secret Art-Hidden Form: Chaotic Genesis!"_** *He warps the surrounding area to resemble space, before creating Twilight meteors that each look like dragons, which ensnare the enemy, and explode!*

Wendy: **_"DragonSlayer Secret Art: Shattering Light – Sky Drill!"_** *She gathers hundreds of mini tornadoes into a giant, drill that's pierces Lullaby seven times before erupting into a mass of razor sharp air blades that shred foes.*

Natsu: **_"DragonSlayer Secret Art: Red Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"_** *He spins before unleashing an inferno of white-hot fire blades that slash as they burn.*

Gray: **_"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"_** *He forms a giant sword of ice shaped like Excalibur, and slashes Lullaby, while his blade freezes anything it cuts.*

Loke: **_"Regulus Gatling Impact!"_** *He unleashes a barrage of punches that each fire a Lion-shaped blast of wind  & light.*

Erza: **_"Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor – Pentagram Swords!_** *She changes into said armor, and summons a multitude of blades to slice the enemy in a Pentagram pattern. *

(Lullaby is eradicated by Team Roxas, even his flute form is no more!)

Master Bob (Blue Pegasus' Guild Master, bald and is a cross-dresser): "Oh, you boys were incredible, taking out Lullaby without causing any property damage! And you looked so dashing doing it!" Goldmine (Quatro Cerberus' Master, he has a dog collar and sunglasses & hat.): "I'll say. I thought for sure they'd destroy the meeting hall in the fight!"

?: "Indeed, they exercised marvelous damage control." (Everyone turned to the voice, and saw Seigrain (AKA Jellal Fernandez) with an army of scared Rune Knights.* (Jellal is 19, has messy blue hair, hazel eyes w/ a red tattoo forming 2 spearheads over his right eye – 1 above, 1 below- and wears white Chinese-style robes w/ green and gold trim. Also, pinned to his robe is a silver medal with an image of a circle of flower petals w/ a cross in it, showing he is 1 of the 10 Wizard Saints, but that will be explained in a moment.)

Roxas/Wendy: _'Who is he? He looks like the boy we saw twice when we were 10, but his scent is too different. Also, Erza has the same sad/longing/loving look in her eyes as when we described said boy to her. Do they have a history? Wait, Loving? She loves this guy?! And he's a Wizard Saint?!'_

Markarov: *nervously* "Sir Seigrain! How wonderful to see you!" Seigrain/Jellal: "Why thank you Markarov, (subtly glances longingly at Erza) and it's a pleasure to see you." Erza: _'I-I-it's him?! But why has he left the Tower?! This can't be good, but maybe I can reason with him!'_

* * *

 **ERA, Magic Council Chambers, Fiore, 12:00pm, July 10, Year X784**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

(Team Roxas and the Guild Masters were escorted to ERA to testify against Eisenwald, however, Erigor mysteriously vanished. Now, while everyone else is coming, Erza is alone with Jellal.)

Jellal: "Erza, glorious as ever, it's so wonderful to see you again." (Roxas & Wendy are spying on them, and seeing Erza blush sets off alarms in their minds.) Erza *Blushing*: "Jellal, this is possibly the 3rd time you have been seen by me or my friends outside your tow- home over 7 years."

Jellal: "What do you mean 'Third?' I've never set foot near your guild since I last saw you." Erza: "But then who was that boy Roxas & Wendy saw twice that looked like you?!" Jellal *alarmed.*: "I have a Doppelganger loose in Fiore?!"

Erza: "So it seems, but I also wanted to speak of something else. *She walks over to Jellal and kisses him. He holds her and kisses back. Roxas' and Wendy's jaws drop.* Erza: "Jellal. Please come back to me, I love you and I want you to abandon your plans. Please come back." *She starts crying, from both eyes! Even her fake 1.*

Jellal: *A sad, longing look in his eyes* "I love you too, Erza. But I can never leave the Tower. I am a slave to the Spirit of Zeref. He dictates my life. But maybe, just maybe you can end my misery. Even if you must kill me."

Erza: *has her Titania game face on* "That will never happen, because I will bring you back alive, no matter what or who I must face to do it! Then you'll be free." Jellal: "Erza, always so determined. That remains to be seen. Though I await the day you get your chance. But Zeref is invincible. You will likely fail."

(They hear footsteps, and separate, looking casual as the others arrive. They head into the court room, and the trial of Eisenwald goes by quickly. However…) Jellal: "Now, onto our last matter. We the Council wish to reward you for your service to Fiore, and your marvelous damage control."

Roxas: "Reward?" Ultear Mikovich (A 19 yr. old bombshell of a woman w/ pale skin, Red eyes (like in X791) and purple hair): "Yes, Roxas Cromwell. We offer you and Wendy Marvel the positions of Eighth & Ninth Wizard Saints, respectively."

(AN: Wizard Saint is a high honor bestowed by the Magic Council to the 10 strongest Mages in Fiore. They # 1-10, 1 being strongest, 10 being weakest. Markarov is 1 of the higher ranked Saints. Jellal is ranked #7)

Team Roxas (except Roxas & Wendy): _'WIZARD SAINT?! ROXAS $ 8 & WENDY #9?! WHO- WHAT- WHEN- WHERE- WHY?!'_ Roxas & Wendy *have a silent conversation, and both nod before turning to the Council.* : "We accept your generous offer, Honored Council."

(The Council did this to encourage Fairy Tail to behave better and exercise more damage control, as well as reward the DragonSlayer Power Couple. Roxas & Wendy accepted for this reason, also to boost Fairy Tail's reputation, and to gain privileges to use in finding the missing Dragons.)

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore, 2:00pm, July 10, Year X784**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

(Team Roxas & Markarov return to the Guild who, along with all of Fiore, saw the televised Trial & Reward. Roxas & Wendy each have a Wizard Saint Medallion pinned to the middle of their shirts, just below the collarbone. Everyone was present, even Porlyusica, Laxus, Mystogan & Gildarts Clive, (who is unknowingly Cana Alberona's father. But only Cana knows) who postponed his Century Quest!)

Markarov: *jumps onto 2nd Floor railing* "Today, Our Guild's Strongest Team (Team Roxas) was formed to stop Eisenwald from unleashing Lullaby. And, 2 of our own received the Highest Honor for any mage. ROXAS & WENDY ARE NOW WIZARD SAINTS! IT'S PARTY TIME AGAIN!"

(And so the Guild began a party even wilder than when the (now) 8th & 9th Wizard-Saint/KeyBlader/3rd gen DragonSlayer-Power Couple earned S-Class!)

Roxas: "Wendy, we're on our way." Wendy: "To finding our parents, making them proud, bringing our Guild glory, and proving our ideals over Sting & Rogue's. But I still wonder about the story between The Jerza Couple- Oh no I'm sounding like Mira." Roxas: "I know, and Jellal said he was under Zeref's control. How does said Dark Mage fit into all this?!" Wendy: "And then the fact that Jellal & our mystery boy are 2 different people. And Mystogan smells just like said mystery boy."

(So they gather their team, and question Erza & Mystogan. The S-Class mages spill the beans. Erza tells how she and Jellal were child slaves in the Tower of Heaven, how Grandpa Rob, former Fairy Tail mage told them stories of the guild, how Erza lost an eye & Jellal was possessed. Mystogan told them how he was the prince of Edolas, a copy of their world and home of the Exceeds, and was Jellal's doppelganger, and came to Earthland to save it's magic. Team Roxas agreed to keep their secrets & help in their quests.)

(A ghostly, spiky black haired man in a white coat holding a KeyBlade appeared in front of them, and time froze.) Roxas & Wendy: "What-" Master Eraqus: "This world will be connected soon, KeyBladers. And you will face the greatest of Evils." Suddenly, he was gone and time was moving again, but it was like he was never there. And only the couple had seen him.)

(Meanwhile, on Tenrou Island, 2 beings felt something in their dreams. A messy black haired man in a black toga & pants w/ white sash & red eyes (Zeref) and a spectral blonde, green eyed girl in a pink & white dress (Master Mavis) both shuddered as a single, disembodied voice ran through their minds at the same time, saying the same thing: "The Time draws closer, for the 2nd KeyBlade War.")

Ch 3 end.

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CAMEOS AT THE END?! I JUST BLEW YOUR MINDS APART! I KNOW I WAS VERY LATE, BUT NOW MY MUSE IS BACK! AND I WILL UPDATE 2 FICS PER WEEK FOR 2 WEEKS EACH MONTH! AND SINCE MORE COUPLES ARE COMING, ESPECIALLY JERZA (JELLAL & ERZA) EXPECT MY "K & D Spinoffs to update once per couple for each installment of my K & D series! **

**Also; Roxas & Wendy know who Master Eraqus was, because Mickey told them of the events in KH: Birth By Sleep, but I forgot to mention it. They know Ven's condition, and that Aqua vanished with Xehanort, but not about Terra's Lingering Will OR anything else like Ven's heart's location or Kairi & Riku meeting Aqua & Terra. Mickey didn't know of Riku back then, and he didn't know who Kairi was. Stay Tuned!**


	4. Hiatus

Hiatus

I've bitten off more than I could chew, so I will focus on 1 story at a time. Until I finish Remnant of a this fic, my other fics will be on Hiatus.

Also:

New Bloodline I came up with for the Naruto world: Mugengan (Eyes of Infinity) (See profile 4 details)


End file.
